Secret Alphabets
Secret Alphabets was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 10th track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. Background The song uses a sample from Helmut Zacharias' Sakura Sakura, making Secret Alphabets the only Kasabian song on which another person receives co-writing credit. According to Serge, it gives the song an "Eastern 'Beatles in India' feel". The title comes from a lyric in the song Soul Kitchen by The Doors and was referenced in Mick Farren's book Give The Anarchist A Cigarette where Serge read about it. While in the book it refers to the obscurity of Bob Dylan's lyrics, Serge changed its meaning to having a secret language between close friends. Lyrically it's about a Jim Jones-type cult travelling to Cairo, looking for the fountain of eternal youth.Q Magazine, December 2009 Live Debuted on 24 October 2009 in Lyon, Secret Alphabets was played live only a few times during the European tour and the arena tour in late 2009, with Tom singing backing vocals. The very first performance included a snippet of Domenico's speech from the 1983 film Nostalghia, which was later used an an intro during the arena tour 2009. Quotes Releases *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Digital Album *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (EMI USA) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (RCA USA) *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (German Reissue) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Lyrics This is the end of the tracks where the fountains fly into your eye Nobody's hurting and nobody's lying, they fly into your eye Never to die They say the man he used to sail on his journey And lay his traps amongst the pilgrims for their money He placed his gold all over this world And in the morning as he looked out over Cairo He'd mix his poisons and then smoke them in a biro He could not die and we never found out why This is the end of the tracks where the fountains fly into your eye Nobody's hurting and nobody's lying, they fly into your eye Never to die This is the end of the tracks where the fountains fly into your eye Nobody's hurting and nobody's lying, they fly into your eye Never to die No one's getting older, everybody's feeling young This journey's almost over now there's hope for everyone This is the end of the tracks where the fountains fly into your eye Nobody's hurting and nobody's lying, they fly into your eye Never to die This is the end of time References Category:Songs